justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Don't You Worry Child
"Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin is featured on Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a man. At the beginning of the routine, the dancer is presented in chalk style with an undefined body. His body is black and starry. When the song begins, his body begins to compose. He has dark purple hair and wears a blue and purple T-shirt, a pair of dark purple jeans and a pair of pink shoes. Background The background is mostly dark and starry. At the chorus, the background turns into a red hexagon and other shapes which move to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling when the line "My father said" is sung. Gold Move 2: Stand up and face the right. DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 DontYouWorryDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 DYWC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game DYWC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Don't You Worry Child is featured in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * ''Circus'' (Show-Off) Captions Don't You Worry Child ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Trivia * This is the second dancer ever in the whole Just Dance franchise where the dancer's skin color is black and transparent for the whole song. The first was ''Pon de Replay, and the third is Get Low. *When the dancer turns into stars, the stars are moving themselves, despite the fact that the background is completely black. *Whenever the dancer is chalky or starry, the dancer's pictogram color is black. *The dancer is only wearing the shirt for part of the routine, it fades in and out throughout. *JUSTMAXWII won in the Best Fan Video category for his video of this song on the first Just Dance Awards. * It is strange that the avatar doesn't have black skin like the dancer in the game, unlike Get Low. * The Radio Edit version of this song is used in the game. * A move is reused from'' I Like to Move It . * The coach in ''Just Dance 2015 looks a bit darker and farther from the screen. * In Just Dance 2014 the lyrics are yellow, but in Just Dance 2015 they are orange. ** Also, the line "I was a king I had a gold throne" is written as "I was a king I had a gold'en''' throne''" in Just Dance 2015. ** On Just Dance Now, the Just Dance 2014 version is used (i.e. yellow lyrics and "I was a king I had a gold throne"). ** On the other hand, the Just Dance 2015 version is used on Just Dance Unlimited,. Gallery dontyouworrydlc.jpg|Don't You Worry Child don'tyouworrychild01.jpg dontyouworrychild02.jpg don't-worry.jpg dontyouworrydlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover bestfanvideo.jpg|Award Dontyouworrychildjd2015jd2014.png|JD2015 and JD2014. pictos-sprite (6).png|Pictograms dontyouworrycoachie.png Dontyouworrydlc.png Dontyouworrydlcavatar.png Difference between the lyrics.png|Difference between the lyrics in the Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 versions. DYWCopener.png DYWCmenu.png Dont you worry cover.png 290.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin File:Just Dance 2014 - Don't You Worry Child - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Don%27t_You_Worry_Child_-_Swedish_House_Mafia_ft._John_Martin_Just_Dance_2015 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Don't_You_Worry_Child References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled moves Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited